heroversefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Marcus Davenport
Los Angeles |szkoła = Liceum Mission Creek |powiązania = Armia androidów Giselle|kolor oczu = brązowe|kolor włosów = czarne|rodzice = Douglas Davenport (ojciec/stwórca) Giselle Vickers (stwórca)|rodzeństwo = Chase Davenport (brat) Bree Davenport (siostra) Adam Davenport (brat) Daniel Davenport (brat) Evelyn Hirano (siostra)|dziadkowie = Henry Davenport (dziadek) Alicia Davenport (babcia)|rodzina = Donald Davenport (wujek) Tasha Davenport (ciotka) Leo Dooley (kuzyn) Naomi Davenport (kuzynka)|seriale = Szczury laboratoryjne Agent K.C. Podróżnicy w czasie Oddział specjalny|pierwszy odcinek = Concert in a Can|aktor = Mateus Ward}}Marcus Davenport (ur. 30 września 1997 roku w Mission Creek, zniszczony 17 maja 2013 roku, odbudowany w 2016 roku, zniszczony ponownie 21 sierpnia 2016 roku) to bioniczny android stworzony przez Douglasa Davenporta. Był grany przez Mateusa Warda. Biografia Dzieciństwo Współpraca z ojcem Śmierć Odbudowanie i współpraca z Giselle Ponowna śmierć Wizje Osobowość Moce i umiejętności Bioniczne moce *'Robotyczne ciało': będąc androidem, Marcus posiadał robotyczne ciało i kilka wbudowanych umiejętności jako dodatek do swojej bioniki. **'Metalowa mimika': będąc androidem, Marcus posiadał metalowe ciało, które było na tyle wytrzymałe by uchronić go przed niektórymi obrażeniami, które mogłyby poważnie zranić normalnego człowieka. **'Piła w dłoniach': kiedy Marcus miał zabić Leo, w jego dłoniach pojawiły się piły do cięcia metalu. **'Hotspot Wi-Fi': okazuje się, że Marcus iał w szyi hotspot wi-fi. *'Super wytrzymałość': Marcus był bardzo wytrzymały jak na robota. *'Technopatia': Marcus potrafił kontrolować technologię. Sprawił, że wykrywacz metalu, który maił w ręku Leo nie zaczął wariować w pobliżu Marcusa. Także Marcus używał tej mocy do kontrolowania robota, który miał zabić Leo. *'Super siła': Marcus dysponował ogromną siłą. Był on w stanie podnieść samochód i rzucić nim w Leo. Okazuje się, że był on silniejszy nawet od Adama. *'Super szybkość': Marcus potrafił się poruszać z nadzwyczajnie dużą prędkością. Okazuje się, że był on szybszy od Bree. *'Super inteligencja': Marcus posiadał wysoką inteligencje. Nie jest jasne czy był on mądrzejszy od Chase'a. *'Laserowy wzrok': Marcus potrafił strzelać zielonymi laserami z oczu, które były na tyle silne by zniszczyć potężnego robota jednym strzałem. *'Telekineza': tak jak Chase, Marcus potrafił przenosić przedmioty za pomocą myśli. *'Fala uderzeniowa': tak jak Adam, Marcus potrafił wygenerować potężną falę uderzeniową, która mogła wyrządzić poważne szkody. Jego fala uderzeniowa była koloru zielonego. *'Elektrogeneza': Marcus potrafił generować w dłoniach potężne wiązki energii elektrycznej, która była w stanie zabić normalnego człowieka. *'Pole siłowe': Marcus potrafił stworzyć poe siłowe do obrony przed atakiem ze strony Donalda. Jego pole siłowe było niewidzialne i miało kształt tarczy, a nie kopuły tak jak Chase'a. *'Super słuch': Marcus dysponuje super słuchem. Kiedy w odcinku Concert in a Can, Bree grała na gitarze, on i Chase jako jedyni zakrywali swoje uszy. *'Lewitacja': Marcus potrafił wznieść się nad ziemie i lewitować. *'Zmiennokształtność': Marcus potrafił zmieniać swój wygląd. Użył tej mocy by udawać Daniela. *'Regeneracja': Marcus potrafił się zregenerować. Kiedy został zniszczony przez Daniela w odcinku Final Showdown, był w stanie się odbudować i walczyć z Leo. *'Laserowe kule': tak samo jak Leo, Marcus potrafił generować w swoich dłoniach laserowe kule, którymi mógł rzucać w przeciwników. Umiejętności *'Sztuki walki': Marcus jest wyszkolony do walki. Tak jak Chase zna wiele rodzajów sztuk walki. Można powiedzieć, że jest bardziej wyszkolony od Chase'a, gdyż nie sprawiło mu żadnego problemu pokonanie ich bez użycia mocy. *'Zdolności manipulacji': w swoim pierwszym pojawieniu się, Marcus bez żadnych większych trudności był w stanie zmanipulować Adama, Bree i Chase'a. Słabości Wystąpienia Szczury laboratoryjne Agent K.C. Oddział specjalny Ciekawostki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bioniczni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Androidy Kategoria:Bioniczne androidy Kategoria:Armia androidów Giselle Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1997 roku Kategoria:Rodzina Davenport-Dooley Kategoria:Uczniowie Bionicznej akademii Davenporta Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mission Creek Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Los Angeles Kategoria:Bioniczni Kategoria:Martwi